Butterfly
by LittleMissSunshine90
Summary: Cassie was a happy and optimistic girl, but she became a prey of cruel illness. Eating disorders. Let me know what do you think about this story.


_**Hey. This is my first story ever, so please read the note on my profile. Thank you.**_

* * *

Another sunny day.

A girl was sitting on the green grass in the park and watching the pond sourrounded by trees. She was doing nothing, just enjoying the soft breeze and the view of golden reflextions on the water. This place was so calm. No people. Any noise. A real safe heaven. She needed it. Breathing deeply, she was thinking about things that have taken place in her life. Last years were full of surprises and problems. The girl wasn't herself. There was a monster in her head. A big, horrible monster which tried to kill her and hurt all people she loved. Its name was Anorexia. I know, for you it's just a word. The name of the ilness. Nothing special. But it's not the same for these who struggled with it. And the girl knew it very well.

Cassie Wilson had a wonderful life. Loving family and friends were her world. She was a good pupil, everyone was proud of her. She had lots of dreams and plans for the future. And then everything changed, she lost everything she loved. Parents' death was a big shock for her, but as they say, the show must go on. She moved to another city where Suzanne Ashworth, the cousin and friend of Cassie's mother lived with her family. When Hannah, Suzanne's daughter went to the USA and decided to stay there, Mrs Ashworth felt like there was a lack of something important in her life and maybe that's why she invited Cassie to her house. It was hard to become accustomed as far as everyone felt that young Wilson wasn't a part of that family. It took months before they all started to trust each other and stopped showing reluctance. A decisive moment was when Cassie almost died in a car crash, which took place during family holidays. The Ashworths understood how much happiness and how many good things she brought in their live.

Finally everything was good. Despide of parents' death, Cassie found some happiness thanks to Ashworths' support. She became a part of their family. Suzanne and Neville treated her like a daughter, while Josh and Rhys were amazing brothers. Even Gilly adored her. You could never say she wasn't the real Ashworth. Having problems, Cassie also found wonderful friends, Emma and Olivia, always ready to help her. Optimistic Cassie started a new life, trying to see only the bright sides of the life and enjoy them together with her family. She could say she was truly happy. She didn't need anything else. So... why things went so bad?

She was thinking about what happend a lot. Why has she became anorexic? She didn't know. Nobody knew. There was lots of possible causes but they all started with _maybe_. Nothing was sure.

_Maybe_ she just didn't know when to stop dieting.

_Maybe_ she thought she was the only one who didn't have a date for a school ball.

_Maybe_ she felt lonely and started to think that boys didn't like her because of how did she look like.

_Maybe_ she was sad after hearing '_No, not her. That tiny one'_.

_Maybe_ she was woeful because of the fact that one boy she liked wanted to hook up with her for a stupid bet.

_Maybe_ she was jealous because her best friends were so cool and popular and she was not.

_Maybe_ she needed more attention.

_Maybe_ she felt bad being sorrounded by all this skinny figure skaters at the rink.

_Maybe_ she was sick of her brothers who were joking and teasing her all the time.

_Maybe_ she was angry that Suzanne and Neville treated her like a little child while she was almost adult.

_Maybe_ she missed her real family and old friends who forgot about her.

_Maybe_ she couldn't cope with the past.

_Maybe_ she was upset about problems in school.

_Maybe_ she didn't want to be this calm, shy girl without her own point of view.

_Maybe_ she wanted to make her own decision.

_Maybe_ she coudn't stand the fact that Neville had a lover and didn't care about the family anymore.

_Or maybe she just felt like she was loosing control?_

It's hard to say what exactly caused this cruel illness. Every single thing has its own participation in it. Lots of small parts composing something bigger. And even Cassie had no idea what had made her do that all.

She was always a kind of girl who never cared what people thought about her. She knew that there were more important things than how do we look like and what we wear. Love, wisdom, kind heart. That was fundamental. Of course she did like to look nice, all girls do. But it wasn't her priority. She couldn't see any point in starving. She didn't like skeletons, they were so disgusting. And the food. Nobody can deny that eating is one of the nicest thing in the world. Everyone thought Cassie was too smart for anorexia. She wasn't slim like a model, but she definitely wasn't fat. She was just a normal, healthy girl. And she didn't want to change it.

Unfortunately she underestimated how satisfying starvation could be and how twisted her brain can become.

Anyway, she went on a diet one day. How simple and predictable. It was supposed to be just a diet. Unfortunately it wasn't. Cassie didn't know when exactly it changed into a morbid fear of food and being fat, but when she looked back she realised that this was when the seeds had started to be sowed within her mind. I guess you could say that's when it started, but its progress was very slow and took a lot of time.

Resting in the park and thinking about problems, the girl started to cry. However, tears weren't caused by sadness, but by happiness. She was still alive and could enjoy every single thing in this world, like everyone does. She also had a real treasure: great family and friends. Amazing people around her, who gave her a strength she needed. In that moment, she just loved her life.

Now Cassie is a healthy, happy girl again. She has won the fight with her illness, but it's too early to say that she has won the whole war. She realises that the nightmare hasn't finished yet. She never knows when all fears will come back. Sometimes one word is enough to start everything from the beginning. Anorexia is much stronger than we all think and it's waiting for a good moment to attack.

This is a story about a young girl, who became a prey of the cruel illness.


End file.
